A flush toilet basically operates to deliver a source of flush water to a bowl and transfer waste from the bowl to a remote location. Various types of systems are known, ranging from toilets that rely exclusively on flushing water for the transfer of waste to the remote location to vacuum system for assisting in the transfer of waste. While known systems have proven to be generally acceptable for their intended uses, a continuous need remains for improvement in the pertinent art.